


Pieces of the whole

by CastielsCarma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Castiel is thrust into a meeting with Dean Winchester, thanks to the EmptyEntity. A short one-shot. Hope you enjoy. Feedback is appreciated.





	Pieces of the whole

PIECES OF THE WHOLE

Castiel, wavelength of celestial intent, angel of the Lord, woke up to total darkness. Slowly he rose up and looked around. This was not a place he was familiar with. It looked empty but he could feel something, a presence.

“Hello!” There was no answer, only the vastness of darkness and emptiness that lay spread out before him. “I can feel you.” Another Castiel, or something that bore his features appeared in front of him and smirked.

“Hello there”. The other Castiel´s features were somehow sharper. “Yes, hello. Why are you awake, mm? You should be sleeping? “

Castiel looked at him, confusing furrowing his brows. “Who are you?”

“Why, Im your friendly neighborhood cosmic entity!” When he saw that Castiel had a wondering expression he sighed. “Before God and Amara, Heaven and Hell, Earth, there was nothingness, emptiness. This is the Empty and you are soaking in it.“ The other Castiel took a few steps towards him. “Now angels and demons, you come here when you die. Mm, yes! And then you sleep, endlessly, peacefully”.

Empty Castiel was so close to him. Castiel could feel his breath on him. “The question is, why you are not asleep, hmm? You see, when you are awake I am awake. And I like my sleep. ” The Empty Castiel poked a finger in Castiel's chest. “I _need_ my sleep. Fun fact you see, mm, nothing ever wakes here. As in forever, yes. ”

Castiel took a steep back, trying to avoid this creature. “I don´t know. Maybe the Winchesters struck a deal with you, or God woke me…”

Empty Castiel´s features remained the same as he went right into Castiel´s space.

“Mm no. They hold no power here, not Heaven, not Hell yes, only me. So what´s up smart guy? Why are you awake?” Empty Castiel poked him in the forehead with a finger. “Think smart guy, think! Rack that little brain of yours.” Castiel felt lost, confused.

“I don´t know, I..”

Empty Castiel shrugged. “Oh well, I guess I will rack it for you.” He pressed his hand on Castiel´s forehead and all Castiel could do was scream.

Castiel fell to his knees. “What do you want?” Empty Castiel pursed his lips.

“What I want? I want sleep. I need sleep. You awake is like a gnat… a gnat inside my skull. Piercing mm, keeping me awake”.

Castiel remained on his knees, realization dawning in him. “Me being awake, it causes you pain. Just send me back and then you are free of me. Sam and Dean need me.” Empty Castiel rolled his eyes.

“Oh save it. I´ve been wandering through your little noggin. Your thoughts, your feelings, your memories.“ His fingers danced in Castiel´s hair and then he fisted the angel´s hair, yanking his head back. “I know who you hate.” His lips close to Castiel´s ear, whispering. “I know who you love”. Empty Castiel let go of Castiel´s hair and pressed a palm to his forehead “Now sleep!” And Castiel slept.

 

*******

The forest was not as dense as to hinder the sun´s rays as they filtered through the leaves. Castiel flexed his wings, letting the black feathers catch the sun as he waited. He turned his face towards the sun, relishing in the warmth. After a few minutes Castiel spoke out loud.

“That would not be appropriate, Dean.” Castiel started to close his wings and sent them to the ethereal plane. Dean Winchester smiled as he walked casually towards Castiel. His red flannel shirt stood out against the muted greens and browns of the forest but to Castiel, Dean´s eyes with the soft green stood out the most.

“Leave the wings out, Cas. They suit you”. Castiel raised an eyebrow as Dean got closer.

“I should hope so, Dean. I was born with them after all.” He sighed. “And we really shouldn't.”

Dean stopped right in front of Castiel but didn't touch him. He looked at him, the black, ruffled hair. Castiel´s blue eyes that could pierce you with their sharp gaze but also burn bright with lust and hunger. Dean could feel tremors rock him. His cock started to swell. Dean grabbed Castiel´s hand and draped it over his crotch. “Someone thinks we should.”

Castiel cast a worried glance around the trees, looking for something. Dean grabbed his chin and pulled him closer, a swift kiss on Castiel´s lips. “Relax Cas. It´s been months since we won.” Dean could hardly believe what he was saying himself but it was true nonetheless. “And you, with your angel mojo should know that all the demons and angels are gone. All the monsters. We have worked hard for years. We deserve a goddamn vacation.” He pressed Cas hand harder over his dick and moaned. Castiel smiled and grabbed Dean´s cock through the pants. His wings burst forth into the physical plane.

“Mm I was more concerned with Sam. I know he is around here somewhere, looking for...mushrooms?” Castiel had a questioning look on his face, not really understanding Sam´s fascination with that particular kind of fungi. To Castiel all fungi were the same, unappetizing and disturbingly weird in texture. Dean snorted and leaned in closer to Cas, kissing his neck gently all the way to his collarbone where he bit hard. Castiel let out a hiss and closed his eyes. Dean got harder. A hand went to Cas shoulder, further out still to pet his wing-shoulder.

“Cas, Sam is Sam. If he wants to pick some mushrooms for whatever just let him. He is on the other side of the forest. We have plenty of time. Now, I have a bone to pick with you.” Dean ripped open Cas shirt. The buttons fell to the moss covered floor. One of Dean´s hands went to Castiel´s left side, caressing the soft texture of his wing. Cas hand gripped tighter and Dean moaned again. Fuck yeah. His cock swelled some more. “Take of your shirt.” Cas complied, tossing it on the ground. One hand went to Castiel´s chest, stroking him gently. Dean´s other hand went to Castiel´s crotch and squeezed.

“Dean”… Castiel moaned softly, closing his eyes. He spread his wings behind him. Dean could feel the hardness of Cas and squeezed again. A smile played on his lips, he knew that Castiel was still fearful of Sam interrupting . One hand caressed those extraordinary black feathers and then Dean yanked hard, pulling one feather from his wings. Castiel´s eyes shot up at the same time as he shouted.

“Dean what was that for?!” Dean just smiled but there was a hard edge around his eyes. He removed his shirt methodically, one button at a time, took of his shoes and carelessly tossed his jeans off the side.

“You know why. Now take of your pants and underwear. I want you naked.” While Castiel took of his clothes, still hesitant about Sam´s proximity Dean took of his boxers. He just wanted to fuck Castiel senseless right then, but he reigned himself in, tempering himself in annoyance and slight anger. With one hand he pushed Castiel down on the forest floor. His wings spread out around his body like a dark shadowy halo. Dean inhaled and let his eyes roam over the wings. Cas' wings were like dark gems of beauty, not that Dean was ever telling him that to his face.

“I really don´t know about the feather pulling Dean. This would be sorted out much more quickly if you would just speak your…” Dean covered Castiel's mouth with his own, kissing him hard. Castiel moaned, trying to breathe through the assault. His cock was rock hard and leaking precum. He really didn´t know what had gotten into Dean but this he enjoyed. Finally Dean eased of kissing and roamed his hands over Castiel´s body. Castiel stroke Dean´s arms, his hands going over Dean´s back and lower to his ass. He reveled in Dean´s strength, this human that he had loved for so long. He smiled. This human that loved him back. Dean moaned and murmured.

“Cas.. you feel so good.” Dean´s hand went lower and found Cas cock. He gripped him tight once, and let his thumb circle the opening that was leaking precum. Castiel moaned and his breathing increased. Dean could feel Castiel underneath him, his muscles contracting and relaxing through the pleasure. He continued to play with Castiel´s head, until his fingers were slick enough. His hand went lower, playing with Castiel´s balls. Castiel grabbed Dean´s hair and pulled his face towards him, little kisses covering Dean´s freckles, his eyes, his neck. A moan escaped him. Dean nuzzled in close to Castiel, inhaled the scent that spoke of oceans, wisdom, cinnamon spice, a scent that was purely Cas.

Dean smiled and Cas felt his heartbeat quickening. He did a motion as to rise and Dean backed away so that Cas would prop himself up on his elbows. Castiel's wings flared out, shielding them both. Dean quirked an eyebrow. “Kind of kinky, Cas. Feels like we are in a coffin though. A nice feathery one, but still a coffin.” Dean reached out and pulled on another feather. Cas winced and fell back to the ground, his wings still shielding them. “Is this some kind of sexual desire... a fetish Dean, you pulling my feathers? I'm not a chicken you know.” Dean pushed Cas down with a hand on his chest, pressing firmly as he straddled him.

“Funny you should say that Cas,” Dean whispered as his other hand went back and stroke Cas cock quickly. He let go and grabbed Castiel's chin. “Cause' you _are_ a chicken”. Castiel opened his mouth to retort and Dean took that as an invitation to plunge two fingers inside his mouth, exploring harshly. The angel moaned and relished in how Dean made him feel. Dean eased of the pressure on Castiel's chest as he took out his fingers. Suddenly both hands were around his throat and as Dean squeezed Cas could feel the pulse in his neck beat in rhythm with his pulsating cock.

There was something nagging at the back of Castiel's mind. He knew Sam was heading back soon, they should really stop and get dressed again but then Dean squeezed tighter and Castiel could feel nothing but Dean's strong hand around his throat. He was going to come any moment now. Dean inched closer to Castiel's face, his features suddenly contorted into a mocking, vicious smile.

“I know who you love.”

 


End file.
